


A Little Help?

by BisexualFaerie



Series: The Witcher and his Bard [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Unprotected Sex, Voice Kink, i'm in love with this bard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: After Jaskier is attacked by a djinn, Geralt takes him to a local mage. (Un)Fortunately, it happens to be you.When you do heal him, Jaskier is pleasantly surprised and also vv eager to pay you back, in any way he can.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: The Witcher and his Bard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758622
Kudos: 35





	A Little Help?

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me lmao  
> this fic has been in the works for a while, but now i'm posting it bc i finally finished it  
> so  
> yea pls enjoy this porn of my fave bard

You weren’t entirely expecting visitors that night, you had already washed in the tub, belly full from dinner and chickens tucked back into the coop. So when you hear the absolute pounding on the door you jump. You grab your robe and wrap it around your form, tying it quickly in front of you before you walk to your door and you open it up.

Eyes widening in shock at the large man almost entirely blocking your entryway. You look up and meet sharp golden eyes and you blink.

“C…Can I help you?” You ask, stepping back slightly as you watch him and then notice a man over his shoulder, he’s making this awful gurgling noise, and then you step aside.

“Are you a healer?” The Witcher grumbles softly and watches you nod your head slowly. “Bard was attacked by a djinn. I need you to help him.” And then he turns and sets him down on the table, turning to look at you. “Can you heal him?”

Your eyes widen at the bulge protruding from the man’s throat and the blood dripping down his lips and chin. He raises his head, swinging his arm in what you assume to be a greeting. And if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation you might’ve laughed. But you know better. You rush to him and gently tilt his chin upwards.

“We need to get him upstairs, right now.” You whisper, pointing to the stairs, “Go up, my room is first on the right.” You tell him, “I’ll be right up, I just need to grab some things.” You rush to your kitchen, grabbing your herbs and oils, before running up the stairs after him. You walk into the room, looking up as you spot the bard, sitting upright in your bed, his chest heaving and his hands trembling as he coughed and spat up more blood.

You set the herbs on the table next to him, walking over and placing your fingers on his throat. You lean forward and press your lips to his forehead as you whisper a sleeping spell. His body becomes heavy, his chest heaving slightly as he watched you and his eyes flutter closed. You lie him back against the pillows and then you tilt his chin back, placing your hands lightly over the bulge on his throat. Your eyes close as you focus your energy into healing him, before you pull away when you feel the swelling has gone down.

“Will he be alright?”

You jump and turn to look at the Witcher, who’s staring at his friend with something akin to worry in his eyes. You nod your head and then look back down at the bard who’s breathing has evened out, and he’s no longer convulsing.

“He should be fine. He does need to rest for the night though.” You sigh and run your hand lightly across the back of your neck, noticing that he’s nodding, though his eyes are far away, as though he’s not really looking.

“Where can I stay?” He asks in a soft, gruff voice and then walks off when you tell him you have a spare room. You look back down at the bard, eyes soft and you look around, grabbing a cloth and wetting it lightly, squeezing out the excess, you make your way to his side. You’re wiping carefully at his lips and chin, carefully cleaning him up and making sure not to jostle him too much.

When you see the dried blood is gone and he’s clean again you pull him out of his outer layer, going to your wash room and carefully cleaning the blood from his clothes. You sigh and hang them to dry, before you head back to your room and look down at yourself. You were absolutely covered in his blood, and you sigh, deciding to go and take another bath. You pull off your robe and sink into the water, eyes closing as you wash yourself slowly and when you finish you dry off by the fire.

You rub your eyes, completely exhausted and you walk to your room, looking up as you spot the bard lying in your bed and you gather your night clothes, changing lightly into them and then climbing in next to him. You turn on your side, pulling the covers over your form and curl up in bed.

And in the morning you hear a loud thump and a scrambling man. You sit up slowly, rubbing your eyes and furrowing your brows in confusion. You look around and spot the bard sprawled on the floor, looking up at you with wide eyes.

You raise a brow at him and shift to watch him. “Are you _alright_?” You ask, climbing out of the bed and walking around to help him up. His tongue is heavy in his mouth and his eyes are nearly bulging out of his head as he stared at you and then he blinks when you ask him again.

Jaskier watches you, his eyes wide in surprise as he nods, his hair flying all over with the force of it. He clears his throat and then he stops, realizing that the terrible pain he had felt earlier has disappeared completely and his hands reach up to his neck. He watches you with a slightly nervous look and he opens his mouth.

“Sing some scales, bard.” You smile softly and sit lightly on the bed. “I’ll be your first audience.” You cross your legs under you and lean back on your hands as you tilt your head.

He looks up at you in surprise and then he nods, taking a breath and starting to sing softly. “Toss a coin to your Witcher! O’Valley of plenty~” And he smiles when he hits the right notes, his voice clear and precise. Jaskier grins up at you and then gets to his feet, “And who should I thank for healing me?”

You smile and tell him your name, your eyes curious and then you notice that’s he’s tenting his trousers, and making no motion to hide it. You raise a brow playfully at him and cross your arms lightly over your chest. “You have no shame, do you?”

He grins sheepishly, chuckling softly and sitting up lightly. “Sorry, love. I don’t know the meaning of subtlety.” He smiles up at you and then he rises to his feet. “I’m Jaskier.” He stated and watched as you nodded slowly. He had the sweetest blue eyes you had ever seen, and his lips looked soft to the touch. You shake the thoughts from your mind and watch him in interest. He had nearly died, and here he was flirting with you. You had honestly never met a man like him before.

“Would you like me to wash your doublet?” You ask, gesturing to the dried blood on his blouse and he looks down, blinking in surprise. “Oh my.” He murmurs, before he looks up at you.

“You don’t mind?” He asks, before he shifts and untucks his doublet from his trousers, looking up at you with wide eyes. You shake your head and watch him pull it over his head, folding it lightly in his hands. You reach for it, gently slipping it through his fingers and then you’re getting a good look at his chest. He’s ridiculously hairy, the fuzz of his chest is overwhelming, but honestly? It works for him. You turn away and head for the wash room again. Soaking his shirt in some water and cleaning it as best as you can.

And when you arrive again it’s to the sight of Jaskier looking around your room in curiosity. You tilt your head and lean against the doorway, watching him. He jumps and turns to look at you when you clear your throat softly.

He grins at you, tilting his head and rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry love, I was just curious about you.” He hums and lets his eyes trail your form lightly. You smile, “You could have asked, Jaskier.” You stated and crossed your arms lightly. He bites his lip and watches you with dark eyes.

The soft blue of his eyes are getting smaller, becoming enveloped by his pupils as he watches you with an emotion that you know instinctively. It makes your stomach flip and your face burn as you watch him.

“How can I ever repay you?” He asks, his voice is soft, low, filled with a certain tone that wasn’t there before, and the sound of him has you shuddering in delight. “You saved my life, love.” He stated, standing up straighter and flashing his teeth at you, “ _Nothing_ is too high a price.”

You watch him and then you bite your lip, before you turn your gaze to the twitching in his trousers and feel the breath leave your lungs. Your lips part and your hands shake slightly, before you make your way across your room, pulling off your shirt quickly and walking over to him, licking your lips as you walk up and wrap your arms around his neck. His hands are calloused, but soft as he runs his hands across your hips. Burying his face into your skin as he relaxed and sighed out. He looks good, good enough to eat. And with the way you’re looking at him, he knows it.

Jaskier grins down at you, tilting his head and running his hand lightly across your hip. His grin is wide, his lips are parted as he watched you. “You alright there, love?” He asks smugly, and wraps his arms around your waist, leaning down and brushing his lips lightly across your temple.

He takes a deep breath and then he wraps his arms lightly around your waist, picking you up and grinning. You gasp in surprise and clutch at his shoulders, “You shouldn’t be straining yourself like this-“ You whisper and then cry out when he dumps you unceremoniously onto your bed.

He smiles down at you and leans down, pressing a slow and deep kiss to your lips as his eyes close slightly. He couldn’t _believe_ he got so lucky, that you were so gorgeous, and apparently just as eager as he was.

You watch him with curious eyes and then you grab him by the ties of his trousers, pulling him between your legs as you kiss him again. A small sigh of delight leaves Jaskier’s lips as you suck and pull at his bottom lip, dragging him into your arms. And you loop your legs around his waist, grabbing his ass to pull him closer, always closer.

His hands grasp at your hips as he drags his lips across your neck, moaning softly at the glorious pressure against his cock. He pants, bucking his hips against yours, his lips and teeth worshipping lightly at your neck, his hands gripping your ass lightly as he sucked hickeys into your neck. Letting out a low moan of pleasure as you trembled from head to toe.

You reach up and tangle a hand in his hair, pulling him away from you neck so you can slam your lips into his. And he moans in surprise, bucking his hips and wrapping his arms around your waist. You bruise his lips with the force of your kissing and you tremble slightly, trying desperately to get more contact from him.

Jaskier wraps his arms around your waist, and sits up, quickly unlacing his trousers and panting as he shoved them down his legs. “ _You’re so gorgeous..”_ He whispers, his eyes wide as he watched you and trembled in delight. Your hands are grasping and pulling at his thighs, still desperate as you gripped at his skin.

And then your soft hands are pumping and squeezing gently at his cock, curling your thumb across the head and one hand reaching down to caress his balls.

He jerks his head up, throwing his head back with a gasp as he clutches your hip gently. You lean up, dragging your lips gently along his neck as you moan in delight. You grin and curve your hand over the head of his cock, smearing precum across your fingers and then you continue jerking him. He bucks his hips, gasping and resting his head against your shoulder as he whimpered against your skin.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He hissed and bucked his hips desperately, before he suddenly remembers himself and he pulls himself away, panting and grasping your hand quickly.

“Wait-“ He breathes and trembles, trying to calm himself down before he sits back on his haunches. “ _Fuck,_ that was so close…” He mumbles and then watches your smug expression. You pant, before you run your hands lightly across his back.

“And why did I need to stop, Jaskier?” You ask, fluttering your lashes playfully at him and noticing how he trembled above you.

“Because I want to be in you, when I cum, love.” He breathes, sitting up and reaching up, lightly massaging your sex. His teeth and his lips worshipping your neck lightly. And the sound of his voice, the raspy sound and the words alone are almost enough to make you orgasm right there.

You shake your head, spreading your legs and panting as you look up at him. His eyes trail over your body and he grins, before he pulls off your underwear, tossing it over his shoulder and slicking his fingers in your juices. He curls his fingers and thrusts them slowly into you, watching as your back arches up and you tense slightly.

“ _Jaskier_!” You hiss, bucking your hips upwards as he curls his fingers into the soft spongy patch of nerves and you cry out his name again. Your thighs tensing and your legs spreading wider, before you grip his cock lightly.

“Hurry up and get inside of me.” You growl and grab his ass, pulling him closer to you. At your words he melts and nods eagerly, spreading your legs wide and hooking them around his hips, before he slowly pushes deep into you. You throw your head back in surprise, moaning his name loudly as he brushed that sensitive patch of nerves within you on the first stroke. His hips move fluidly, pulling away and pushing back, bottoming out in you on each thrust. His lips worshipping at your neck and shoulders as he moaned against your skin.

You buck your hips, digging your nails into his ass as you through your head back and moan. He’s absolutely perfect to you, long limbs, strong shoulders and throat perfect for marking. His voice was also something to absolutely die for, and you seriously could listen to him talk for the rest of your life.

He pants against your skin, his hips pounding faster against yours as he trembled and bit his lip. His lips are moving and you can hear his voice, but you don’t hear the words he’s babbling. You admire his face, his eyes are screwed shut, his lips are bruised and his cheek is flushed. You moan and gasp, reaching down and rubbing your sex desperately as you watch him with dark eyes.

“Sing for me, Jaskier.” You moan and tilt your head back, before you lean up and start sucking hickeys into his throat, gasping and biting lightly at his neck. And it’s right at that moment that he tenses and pounds his hips harder against yours. His hands reaching down and intertwining your fingers with his, pinning them beside your head as he hovers over you. And you feel your orgasm roar to life in your body, sending you careening over the edge, your hips bucking upwards and your legs wrapping tight around his waist to prevent him from pulling out.

The tightening of your hole makes him cry out and cum deep into you, his hips bucking like he’s possessed and his voice breaks as he moans your name loudly. And when you both come down from your highs, he’s collapsed his face into your chest.

You laugh breathlessly, running your hand through his hair and then you yelp in surprise when the door slams open. Jaskier rolls off of you and falls to the floor with a yelp, you yank the sheets over your body and look around wildly, before you spot the Witcher in the doorway, his sword drawn as he looked around the room. And when he finally realizes that you’re both naked, sweaty, and flushed, he quickly turns around and closes the door behind him.

You turn and then crawl to the edge of the bed, looking down at him with a raised brow. “That happen often with you?”

“…Maybe.”


End file.
